I care too much
by gwentraduction
Summary: TRADUCTION. Thomas protège trop Newt et le blond en a ras-le-bol. Pourquoi ? Cette fiction n'est pas toute rose mais mignonne quand même. Rating T pour le langage.
**_Coucou tout le monde ! Ceci est ma première traduction *happy*. Bon elle n'est pas parfaite mais je suis quand même assez contente du résultat !_**

 ** _L'histoire n'est pas toute rose mais je l'ai beaucoup aimé c'est pour ça que je vous la partage. C'est du Newtmas, donc relation entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ça : OUST !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, la fiction appartient à JustAnAvidReader1029 , je n'ai fait que la traduire._**

 ** _Merci à l'auteure de m'avoir laissé traduire sa fiction !_**

 ** _Désolé pour les fautes et enjoy !_**

« Comment diable peux-tu être aussi insouciant ?! » Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes que Thomas hurlait et sa gorge commençait à le brûler. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et poussa Newt à l'intérieur. Le blond avait bu seul. Il était arrivé trop tard mais Newt ne doit pas boire. Enfin, légalement il ne peut pas ! Et là, il était rond comme une queue de pelle parce qu'il a été viré de son travail. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, quand Thomas est venu ramasser Newt, un gars avait les mains en haut de son pantalon et Newt qui était toujours endormie !

« J-Je vais bien, Tommy. » Hoqueta Newt en trébuchant vers le canapé.

Thomas était toujours en colère contre ce stupide gars et contre la négligence de Newt d'avoir déserté et d'être saoul.

« Ne m'appelle pas Tommy ! Ok ?! » Thomas haussa le ton encore une fois. Il s'approcha du canapé pour arranger le blond et enleva ses chaussures.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu crois qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps ? Ce gars voulait….. » Thomas chassa ces pensées épouvantables. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ça. Son cœur se briserait en mille morceaux. Newt était trop précieux pour lui.

Ok, peut-être que Thomas n'a pas vu Newt comme un simple ami depuis ces trois dernières années. C'était juste un petit béguin en premier et il était sûr qu'en quelques mois il disparaitrait mais non, son stupide cœur a décidé de tomber amoureux du blond. C'était difficile pour le brun de garder ses sentiments et de surveiller ses gestes surtout quand Newt pleure ou se sent mal. Il veut juste envoyer la douleur et cette situation au diable. Il veut juste obliger Newt à prendre une décision, l'embrasser agressivement pour lui donner une leçon.

« Arrête de te faire du mal, Tommy. Je vais bien. » Dit Newt complètement dans le brouillard en enlevant sa veste qu'il jeta parterre.

« Non, Newt ! J'aimerai que tu saches que ce n'était pas du tout acceptable, ok ! Tu as presque été... par ce gars et tu dis que tout vas bien ?! Tu étais endormie ! » Hurla encore Thomas. Parfois, il voudrait se frapper lui-même pour être aussi protecteur avec Newt.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant, Thomas. Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul ! » Newt était vraiment mécontent du comportement de Thomas.

Thomas pu le remarquer quand le blond s'assit complètement raide et en le regardant rouge de colère.

« Si je ne t'avais pas réveillé, tu n'aurais même pas remarqué ce que ce gars voulait te faire ! »

« Pourquoi agis-tu comme si tu devais me surveiller ?! Je suis un putain d'adulte ! » Hurla encore une fois Newt, Thomas recula mais il sait que si il part maintenant cette situation arrivera encore.

« Et boire seul sans aucune expérience, c'était une chose vraiment adulte ? Oui, vraiment mature, Newt » Dit Thomas en secouant la tête. Il alla dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Tout devint calme. Tellement, que Thomas commença à penser que Newt était tombé de sommeil.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, Thomas ! Comment peux-tu savoir si je ne voulais pas être touché par ce gars, hein ? » Cria Newt depuis le comptoir. Thomas fut tellement étonné qu'il failli lâcher le verre qu'il tenait. « Comment peux-tu savoir si je ne voulais pas être baisé par ce gars ?! » Ajouta le blond. Thomas regarda Newt et il sut qu'à ce moment-là son cerveau venait de cramer.

« Alors sors vas-y sors et va retrouver ce mec ! Je m'en contrefous ! » Cria de nouveau Thomas. Le visage du blond se ferma, on pouvait lire la douleur dans ses yeux et son regard, et Thomas regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Va te faire foutre, Thomas ! Tu me fatigues à me traiter comme un vulgaire gamin ! » Cria le blond. Thomas se mordit la langue car il y a certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je me fais violer ?! » Rajouta Newt.

Thomas sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il tremblait de colère, de peur et de tristesse. Il ne peut pas imaginer Newt souffrir comme ça. Il ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. Il ne veut pas que ça arrive. Il aimait trop le blond et il aimerait se frapper lui-même.

« Et je pense que c'est mieux d'être violé que d'être ici et d'être traité comme un putain de gamin de 7ans ! » Cria Newt, en levant ses mains en l'air.

« Ne dis pas ça, Newt » Chuchota Thomas. Une larme glissa lentement le long de sa joue. Il posa son verre sur le plan de travail derrière lui et se retourna pour faire face au blond de nouveau.

« Ce serait tellement mieux pour moi de sortir et d'aller choisir un gars au hasard et de me faire baiser ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, Thomas ! Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé ! » Newt commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, ramassa sa veste et ses chaussures. Thomas le suivit et attrapa ses poignets.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda Thomas, complètement paniqué de sentir que la situation lui filait entre les doigts.

« Je me casse ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! » Newt se retourna et commença à ouvrir la porte.

« Newt s'il-te-plait. Reste là. » Chuchota Thomas.

« Pourquoi ?! Donc tu peux me parler calmement encore ?! Tu n'es pas ma putain de mère, Thomas ! »

« Newt…. » Thomas ne put finir, son souffle se coupa. Il sentit toutes ses intentions se briser.

« Pourquoi me protèges-tu autant ?! Je n'en veux pas ! C'est normal de se soucier de ses amis mais toi c'est d'un autre niveau, Thomas ! Tu m'étouffes ! Tu es un… »

« JE T'AIME, OK ! » Cria Thomas autant qu'il le put.

Tout devint calme. Newt s'était arrêté de parler.

« Je t'aime, Newt. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te protège autant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il devait t'arriver un malheur, Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. » Commença Thomas, maintenant il était sûr qu'il allait pleurer.

« T-Tommy, je… »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant étouffé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme un gamin. Tu peux y aller, mais promets-moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide. » Pendant le temps qu'il parlait, Thomas avait baissé la tête, il ne pouvait pas laisser Newt le voir pleurer ainsi. « S'il-te-plait, Newt, s'il-te-plait. »

Thomas crut entendre la porte claquer. Il crut mourir sous la douleur. Il pensait qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais la voix de Newt. Thomas savait qu'il allait pleurer toute la nuit. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pas et sentit une main le retourner et une autre sur sa nuque et il sentit une paire de lèvres l'embrasser.

Thomas mit une minute avant de réaliser que c'était Newt qui l'embrassait. Doucement, et sensuellement. Le brun pouvait sentir l'alcool mais peu importe, c'était Newt. Thomas répondit au baiser et sentit Newt mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Après un moment, Newt se recula.

« Je ne suis parti nulle part. » Chuchota Newt avant de reprendre les lèvres du brun.

Thomas, qui pensait se réveiller seul et fatigué demain matin, laissa Newt rester. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent la nuit de leurs rêves à écouter leur cœur battre à l'unisson. Le lendemain, Thomas passa sa journée dans les bras de son blond et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

 **Si vous avez des conseils pour améliorer ma traduction et les fautes que je fais, malheureusement, je suis preneuse ! A la prochaine !**


End file.
